PROJECT SUMMARY ? ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The present application seeks funding to continue the MIND Institute Intellectual and Developmental Disabilities Research Center (IDDRC) at the University of California, Davis. The IDDRC was launched in 2013 and is the newest of the 14 IDDRCs in the network. The Administrative Core (Admin Core) provides the leadership, resources, and support to ensure scientific innovation while accelerating the translation of scientific discoveries into meaningful changes in quality of life for individuals with IDD and their families. The Admin Core will address three specific aims. Aim 1 is to support the development and implementation of an impactful, interdisciplinary, translational research agenda for IDD research. This aim will be addressed by creating an interdisciplinary leadership team; establishing mechanisms to solicit input from IDDRC investigators, local and national networks, and the broader scientific community; monitoring progress of IDDRC research, including the signature research project proposed in this application; and creating ?centerness? (i.e., a culture of interdisciplinary collaboration and team science). Aim 2 is to develop and maintain a robust research infrastructure to support the translational research agenda of the IDDRC. This aim will be addressed by developing equitable and efficient procedures for accessing the scientific cores; securing resources to support and enhance the scientific cores; establishing procedures to ensure that the IDDRC provides high-need, cost- effective, high-quality core services; and facilitating access to expertise and technologies beyond the IDDRC. Aim 3 is to encourage innovation in IDD research. This aim will be addressed by encouraging new programs of research and new methods in the scientific cores; recruiting new investigators into the IDDRC; and supporting a broad array of educational activities that leverage the unique expertise and resources of the IDDRC and target scientists at all points in their careers. The Director of the IDDRC and Administrative Core is Leonard Abbeduto, PhD.